The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for preventing pests such as bedbugs from infiltrating mattresses.
Bedbugs are small nocturnal insects that feed on human blood. Bedbugs have become well adapted to the human environment and therefore their detection and control is difficult and time consuming. Over the past 40-60 years, because the prevalent use of DDT sprays, the United States and Europe experienced a continuous decline in bedbug infestations resulting in relatively good control of bedbugs in these areas. However, it is believed that the increase of international travel in recent decades has contributed to a resurgence of these pests in the United States.
Adult bedbugs have flat rusty-brown colored bodies that are oval in shape. They are big enough to be easily seen (approximately ¼ inch long) but often hide in cracks in furniture, floors, walls, and countless other places. There are many aspects of bedbugs which make it difficult to eradicate them once they have established a presence in a location. The immature nymphs are similar in appearance to the adult but smaller and lighter in color. Bedbugs can move very quickly over large surfaces. Female bedbugs lay their eggs in secluded areas and can deposit up to five eggs per day, and as many as five hundred during a lifetime. When first laid, the eggs are very sticky causing them to adhere to surfaces.
Bedbugs can go for long periods of time without feeding. Nymphs can survive for weeks without feeding and the adults can survive for months. Consequently, infestations cannot be eliminated simply by leaving a location unoccupied for brief periods of time. Also, their feeding habits make it difficult to monitor whether bedbugs are present as they may only be attracted to bait when hungry. Thus, in order to be effective, a bedbug trap must be able to generate attractants at an effective concentration for an extended period of time.
Even though bedbugs feed on human blood; most victims likely will not feel the bite. After the bite, the person often experiences an itchy welt or swelling in the area of the bite. However, some persons do not have any reaction or only a very small reaction to a bedbug bite. Bedbug bites have symptoms that are similar to other insect bites such as mosquitoes and ticks. It is not possible to determine whether the bite is from a bedbug or another type of insect without actually witnessing the bedbug. As a result, bedbug infestations may go long periods without being detected. New infestations generally originate by a bedbug being carried into a new area because bedbugs are able to cling to possessions as well as hide in small spaces they can easily be transported in a traveler's belongings. As a result, buildings or structures where turnover of occupants is high, such as resorts, hotels, apartments, motels, bed and breakfasts, college dormitories, and cruise ships are especially vulnerable to bedbug infestations.
Because of all of the features of bedbugs set forth hereinabove, bedbugs are difficult to eradicate. Professional pest removal specialists and pesticides are required. It is necessary to remove all clutter and unnecessary objects from a room and apply pesticides to likely hiding areas. Most professionals claim that it takes several treatments in order to be fully rid of the infestation. Without being fully rid of the infestation, the bedbugs will just lay more eggs and continue to re-infest the home or building structure. This type of treatment for eradication is costly to a homeowner and a business as well as can be very disruptive to a business such as a hotel or motel.
Several devices for treatment of bedbug infestations are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0044372 to Lang et al., published on Mar. 1, 2007, discloses a bedbug monitoring device that attracts bedbugs, and retains the bedbugs or records their passage through the trap using an adhesive on a substrate. However, this device is intended to monitor the presence or absence of bedbugs, and does not provide a means for abating the presence of bedbugs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0148624 to Borth et al., published on Jun. 26, 2008, discloses a bedbug monitoring device that detects chemicals (e.g., nitrophorin) that are indicative of the presence of bedbugs.
A suitcase-sized device for monitoring the presence or absence of bedbugs was disclosed by Cimex Science. The device includes a carbon dioxide canister and a heating device to monitor the presence or absence of bedbugs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0168703 A1 to Siljander et al., published Jul. 17, 2008, discloses a chemical formulation which is capable of attracting bedbugs when volatized wherein the formulation contains a complex mixture of two monoterpenes, two saturate aldehydes, three unsaturated aldehydes, one aromatic aldehyde, one aromatic alcohol and a ketone.
An international application published May 2, 2008 under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, WO 2008/051501 A2 to Borth et al., discloses bedbug detection, monitoring, and control techniques which include attractants to lure bedbugs to a location in which the attractants include any combination of one or more of avian or mammalian pheromones, hormones, sweat, epidermic oils, choline and other body odors.
An international application published Mar. 8, 2007 under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, WO 2007/027601 A2 to Lang et al., discloses components of breath, perspiration and hair or skin oil as bedbug olfactory attractants.
What is needed therefore is a detection device which traps bedbugs and is attractive to bedbugs, easy to handle, simple to use, less costly, and deployable across a wide range of areas particularly in hotels and other lodging locations that experience frequent turnover of occupants.